


幸运的小子们

by qilibali



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23808034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qilibali/pseuds/qilibali
Summary: 搬文2015
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Jarvis (Iron Man movies)/Tony Stark
Kudos: 8





	幸运的小子们

“早上好队长，早上好Barnes先生。”Jarvis的声音响起，让差点把脑袋磕在饭桌上的Tony Stark一下子抬起头来，他眨眨眼睛装得好像刚才在餐桌边吃着早餐睡着的人不是自己。

“Sir？”Jarvis回头，“您还没有摄入足够多的能量，但您想保持体重的话，现在去休息恰到好处。”

“我同意……”Tony放下手中的百吉饼，手指在胸口的T恤上擦了擦站起来摇晃了一下。

“你把词汇运用得很灵活，”Bucky Barnes站在Jarvis身边对他说，“我需要一些经验——如何建议某些人不去做某些蠢事。”他说着，朝美国队长那儿看了一眼，后者正在往他和Bucky的早餐碟子里堆上能喂饱Hulk的面包圈，“Bucky，”他扬了一下头，“今天吃肉桂口味的好吗？”

“乐意帮忙，不过……”Jarvis也朝那位值得尊敬的方向看了一下，“不同的类型需要不同的方式，Barnes先生。”

“没错，有时间我们讨论讨论。”Bucky说完朝他的队长走去，那个人看到他走来就笑了，把咖啡杯递给他。

而Tony这边，电梯在他走进以后关上了门但没有上升——因为没人说目的地而Jarvis不在。Tony靠着门闭上眼睛，过了一会儿Jarvis让门再次打开，Tony就闭着眼擦着Jarvis身边走出来，以为自己到了卧室的床边但实际上那是餐厅的沙发，Tony翻过身向后一倒。

Jarvis跟在他身后，捞住，打横抱起来，进了电梯，楼层指示灯才开始变化数字。

刚进来目睹了一切的鹰眼和射线专家见怪不怪地走向自己的位置：“Jarvis有了人形以后Tony是不是更像个宝宝了？超大型长相怪异一点儿也不可爱的那种。”Clint面无表情对Bruce说。

“说不好，”班纳博士接过过Steve递给他的碟子，“我觉得和以前差不多。”

不多时美国队长已经吃完了自己碗里的，他瞥一眼Bucky的碟子，迅速地偷了最后一个羊角面包咬了一口又放回去，冬兵看了看自己碟子里缺了一个大角的面包，懒洋洋地扫了他朋友一眼，Steve弯弯的眼睛下面是鼓着的蠕动脸颊。

“唉，大清早的，真想烧。”坐在对面的Clint仰天叹道。

*

钢铁侠醒来后已经是晚上十一点，“你在哪，J？”Stark嘟咙着在卧室的冰箱里找到一瓶营养剂灌下去，喝到一半他喷了出来，这瓶子明明是营养剂没错，但里面装着的是啥？蔬菜汁？生无可恋水？

“Jarvis！”Tony Stark咆哮起来，“我在餐厅，Sir，您来吗？”

“马上！”Tony丢掉手里的瓶子，怒气冲冲地蹿进了电梯，“你最好没有换掉我所有的营养剂！”

门一开，他就闻到了空气中有芝士、土豆、奶油、蘑菇、玉米等等混合的香味，Tony忍不住吸了好几大口，肚子开始咕噜咕噜叫起来。转个弯，他就看到Jarvis正穿着围裙在料理台后面做着什么，而趴在台面另一边在和工作中的Jarvis说说笑笑的居然是Barnes。

“你干得不错。”

他听到那家伙这么夸奖自己的造物。

“他当然干得不错，他一直干得不错。”Tony走上前去用额头撞了一下Jarvis的背，“你把我的营养剂掉包了！混蛋！”

Jarvis如实地回头对他笑了笑：“抱歉，Sir。”接着继续搅拌着锅里。

Tony耸耸肩看着他转圈圈的勺子，香味随着搅拌一波一波发散出来，肚子饿得愈发厉害，乏力得忍不住很想把下巴搭在什么上，但……他为什么要把J做这么高？哦等等，是J自己决定要做这么高？不对，是他做的。不，或许不是，管他的。Tony把下巴磕在了Jarvis手臂上，因为他的管家正好抬起手去拿上方橱柜里的盘子。

“是法式浓汤吗？我闻到了奶油和蘑菇。”Tony还不甚清醒地抽抽鼻子。

Jarvis拿碟子的手停顿在半空中，清蓝色的眼睛看了他一会儿：“很高兴看到您睡眠充足，去喝点儿水能更有利于味觉的恢复，Sir，汤马上就好。”

说完他拿到了盘子，但手还是伸着，臂弯里长着一颗Stark头。

Tony眨巴眨巴眼睛，去给自己倒水喝了。

Barnes撑在台子上，手中有一支啤酒，看着Tony Stark的背影，再一次对Jarvis说：“你的确干得不错。”他喝了一口酒。

“谢谢。”Jarvis把浓汤盛进碗里，香味四溢。

不远处有一批等着今晚加餐的超级英雄，白天Tony是睡过去了，而他们该训练的训练，该跑腿的跑腿，一点儿晚餐根本不够消化的。

“好了吗？Hulk已经把桌脚啃掉了。”美国队长走过来，他站在Bucky身边，胳膊轻轻搡了他一下，对方又推回来。

“好了，队长。”Jarvis端着锅子说，下一秒等候区传来欢呼，鹰眼和猎鹰跑过来，Bruce和黑寡妇在后面，神盾局几个特工也在。

所有人都开始热热闹闹分今晚的正餐，Steve悄悄地对Bucky说：“你和Jarvis相处得不错，Buck。”

“嗯？”前冬兵对他皱眉，“当然，他很有趣，我喜欢他。”说着，去端自己的汤了。

“哦。”

美国队长愣了一下，停在原地，困惑地重复了一遍：“你喜欢他。”

眨眨眼，他又说：

“你喜欢他。好。”

*

Tony一抬头又找不到Jarvis了，虽然他开口就能和Jarvis的主脑说话，但习惯了有一个人总是在身边之后，就不能再满足于虚空之中的声音。

那很傻，当你沉迷于看着他的眼睛对话，就没法再适应视线无法定焦的感觉了，那很蠢，很盲目。

他开始抱怨自己为什么要多此一举给J做一个实体——不过他又忘了到底是自己决定做的还是Jarvis决定的，有时候他会分不清楚Jarvis和自己的思考结论，因为Jarvis越来越经常说出他心中的想法，这很危险，他想，他们太密不可分了。

也许正是因为这样，Jarvis才拥有了一个可以和Tony Stark区分出来的身体——至少看起来他们是两个人了。

“J？你在哪？”Tony翻个白眼，他的智能管家立马回答了他：“我在天台花园里，Sir。”

“你在那干嘛？我在辛苦工作，你跑花园里去玩？我很受伤Jarvis，你不重视我！”Tony一边马不停蹄修正仪器线路设计，一边随意地跑火车。

“如果您需要，我可以在一分钟之内下来，Sir。”Jarvis回答他。

“算了，不需要，你在上面干什么？”Tony仔细焊接好接口，心不在焉地继续搭话。

“晒太阳，Sir。”

“哦，晒太阳，晒太阳……你一个人？”Tony停下手，抬起头奇怪地问。

“Barnes先生在我旁边，您要和他说话吗？”

又是Barnes！为什么他老在？

“不要。”Tony一口回绝，低头埋首于自己的工作中去，“Steve去哪了干嘛放着他一个人来霸占我的Jarvis？”他嘀咕着。

“队长和Wilson先生去了退伍军人服务处。”Jarvis回答。

“Barnes也应该去，他最应该去。”Stark咕哝，他的零件快完成了。

“队长有一个小型演讲，关于老兵战后行为调整和社会适应心得，我们刚看完。”

“给我联系Steve，我要和他说说适应社会这个事，这可是人权的二十一世纪。”Tony放下手里的工具，抹了一把额头的细汗说，“同性恋是合法的，他不能老躲着它。”

*

聚会中，Tony拉着Steve开了一个非正式小型私人会议，关于“为什么你的男朋友对我的人那么感兴趣”或者“你的管家和我的好友之间那不同寻常的吸引力”。

但他们首先在称呼上就无法一致，“我和Bucky不是那个关系，说了多少遍了，他不是我男朋友。”

“他还不是你的男朋友，赶紧一点儿队长，你动作太慢了！要号码！吃晚饭！散步！接吻！上床！领证！快快快！”Stark连着向上打响指，Steve叹了口气，“这是好事，Bucky很少喜欢什么人，他喜欢Jarvis，这是好事。”他完全没注意到自己语气里的酸味。

“的确是好事，”Tony耸耸肩，“好事，对他来说，对我来说就难讲了。”Tony像一个得不到家长关注的小孩似的嘟起嘴，意识到以后又放下。

“哦得了吧Tony，Jarvis事事以你为中心，不是瞎子都看得出来。”美国队长横他一眼，有点儿哭笑不得。

“一个至今还没摸过同居人屁股的自以为是直男，观察力没法让人信服。”Tony撇嘴。

“你质疑我的观察力？”美国队长收起下颌，“那天你睡到半夜，晚餐被Jarvis至少减掉了一半分量，还说只是去掉了你的份？我从来不记得你能吃掉那么多Tony，他就为了晚一点儿你起来的时候有大家一起陪你吃饭。”

“为什么我要和你们一起吃饭！”Tony鼓起眼睛瞪他。

“因为你一个人只会喝营养剂然后泡进工作室？Jarvis也知道他不能阻止你工作，Tony。”Steve用“这难道还不清楚吗你这傻孩子”的口气说道。

Tony Stark发现自己竟然无法反驳。

美国队长耸了一下眉毛。

“好吧。”Tony瘪了瘪嘴，“那你又如何呢，好队长，让Barnes一直欲求不满下去真的没问题？”

“够了，我和Bucky没有那方面的问题。”Steve咬牙。

“真的？我就发现了好几次他盯着你的屁股。”Tony得意地咧嘴。

“……我不想讨论这个，特别是当你整天都恨不得黏在你管家身上的时候，少管别人的事！”美国队长的脸微微发红，但他坚决终止了谈话，走出了这间花园工具房。

外面太阳很好，大部分人都在游泳池里或旁边，Tony知道工具房里没有虫子——只有当他需要隐私的时候他才讨厌的无处不在的虫子。

“我才没有黏在Jarvis身上，他是我的管家，又不是我情……”Tony跟在Steve身后走出去以后才姗姗来迟地反驳，但最后自己被自己噎住了。

*

游泳池和花园只是一条小径的距离，Steve从花园里走出来，看到Bucky的小腿泡在水里，他抬起头看了Steve一会儿，但没说什么又低下头去，在碧蓝的水里晃着腿。

Steve站在一旁本来没打算仔细盯着好友的脖颈瞧，Bucky过长的头发扎起来，一些碎发散在脖子旁边，Steve那一瞬间有些手痒想要把发丝给他捋顺了扎进发箍里。

或者就是伸手过去把发丝拨开让手掌覆在凸出的一小节颈椎骨上，感受一下那片被晒得有点儿发红的肌肤温度。

最后Steve还是什么也没做，他走得离Bucky远了一点儿就好像需要这个距离缓冲自己胸中的悸动，最后抓着T恤的下摆向上剥了下来一扔，一猛子扎进了水里。

Bucky不可能偷看我的屁股。Steve想。

在靠近水底的时候，他好像听到水面上有人在大声喊些什么，泡在液体里就连他的四倍听力也捕捉不到连贯的单词。

当Steve浮上来抹掉眼皮上的水珠，他看向Bucky，对方也在看着他，阳光明晃晃，Bucky好像在发光，Steve一边看着他一边朝着他相反的方向仰泳开去。

当他注意到Clint在用手机给自己摄影已经是几分钟以后的事，他用交握的手掌做出水枪喷了鹰眼一身的水，所有人都在哈哈大笑，超级英雄们开始打水仗，最后在混乱中有人把Bucky也推下了水。

Steve控制自己不要和Bucky撞在一起，不要去注意Bucky在水中把湿淋淋的夏威夷衬衫脱掉甩到岸边的动作，不要去看他那闪着反光的肌肉线条，不要在水中碰到他滑溜溜的皮肤。

Steve所有的尝试都失败了。

上岸以后，他们接过西装笔挺的Jarvis递过来的大毛巾，Tony凑在Steve的旁边嘀咕了一句：“没人要Jarvis下水，幸运的小子。”

谁幸运？

Steve神色复杂地看了一眼Bucky的方向，夕阳余晖温润，Bucky在擦头发，腹肌柔和地起伏，沙滩裤湿答答紧紧贴在身上。

该死。

Steve Rogers用大毛巾包住了自己，朝沐浴间奔去。

他从头至尾没注意到黑寡妇穿了比基尼，肩膀和腹部的枪伤像两枚荣誉勋章。

*

Tony Stark一直就非常诚实，只要他认识到了问题所在，他倾向于立即解决掉。

当他花了四个小时从不同角度凝视Jarvis，之后，Tony就做出了一个伟大的决定。

他要成为世界历史上第一个和人工智能谈恋爱的人类。

但很快他就面临了一个宏伟的障碍物——

“J，我这辈子是离不开你了。”

“我很荣幸，Sir。”

“Jarvis，你以后都不会离开我的，对吧。”

“当然，Sir。”

“我最爱你了。”

“非常荣幸，Sir。”

“Jarvis亲爱的你爱我吗？”

“如果我能理解爱，您一定是最接近的存在，Sir。”

Jarvis回答他的各种求婚甚至没花上零点零零零零一秒，该死，该死，Tony开始后悔之前自己有事没事就告诉Jarvis他有多么棒自己有多么爱他，导致Jarvis已经给这些“告白”设置好预定答案了！而该死的Tony还是被他的设定内回答给感动了。

真该死。

而在这节骨眼上，Tony却发现，Barnes和Jarvis居然还是时不时就走在一起，不知道在讨论什么——他问过J，管家给他描述了一些聊天内容的梗概，“我们在交流语法问题，Sir。”“Barnes先生对我抓握面包的力度参数感兴趣，我们讨论了一下牛顿，Sir。”“防水措施的心得，Sir。”

……搞什么。

Tony实在不能理解，Barnes干嘛不找他的Steve聊天！Tony天才Stark还忙着要攻克自己的管家呢不想要人碍事！

都是Rogers的错。

*

最近Steve又有了新的烦恼，除了Jarvis，Bucky和Tony的关系也变得越来越好了——不断吵架但没有打起来就是证明。

然而自己和Bucky之间依旧毫无进展，这不仅和Steve潜意识里觉得不能对朋友出手有关。

他在偷看Bucky的屁股，但他很认真也没有注意到Bucky对他是否有相同的看法，在他看来，Bucky的一举一动都来自一个最可靠的朋友，他偶尔对自己翘起的嘴角，他拍打自己肩膀的力度，他看向自己的目光，都和暧昧扯不上一毫关系。

Bucky一定隐藏得很好，或者Bucky就是没那个意思。

Steve被自己的推断刺伤了。

不过，就和随时随地都对着Jarvis放电的钢铁侠一样，美国队长也不是会消沉放弃的主，只是他的作战方案总要低调沉稳得多。

追求一个人，首先要搞清楚他的喜好。

Bucky喜欢Jarvis。

上帝，美国队长还没有经历过这么沉重的战前规划——即使他知道这个喜欢和他想要的喜欢应该不是一个内涵。

但谁也没规定高大正直的美国队长不能嫉妒，而嫉妒总会促发一些冲动。

*

“你发现了吗？最近Stark和Steve都有点儿反常。”Bucky说。

“的确，Stark先生反常情有可原，他善变，Rogers队长的反常有研究的必要。”Jarvis回答。

两个人在维护手臂时聊天，不知为何很有闺蜜气氛。

自从参考Bucky的手臂做出Jarvis的形体以来，都是这位智能管家在负责这只胳膊的日常维护，他还可以把平日的观察修复当中遇到的问题——连带自己身体发现的问题都总结起来，和Tony一起讨论，最后改进他们俩各自的躯体设计。

或许就是这一共同点，让截然不同的两个人产生了同舟共济的亲近感，而这是其他人都难以体会的微妙心态。

Jarvis很感激Bucky的出现，这只手臂给Tony带来的不下于一场小型头脑风暴，而他以前只帮着Tony做过金属盔甲，却没计算过有一天，会得到来自另一个阵营的启发，以至于成为了自己身躯的灵感和技术来源。

而Bucky对Jarvis的存在则感情更为复杂——这个“人”对复仇者小队的队员几乎都言听计从，对他的主人更是百依百顺，就像曾经的自己。

但Tony Stark和他的队友们是值得交付信任的对象。

不会有错误的刺杀目标。

瞧，虽然一样，但截然不同的命运。

Bucky看着Jarvis服从每一道“指令”，他能够察觉到人工智能的“愉快”，就好像这是一份美妙的工作，Jarvis热衷于此。

九头蛇把一个人变成工具；而在复仇者大厦里，人们把一个工具变成人。

Jarvis全心全意地依托于Stark，而那个亿万富翁，看在随便哪个世界的神的份上，没有Jarvis的Tony Stark或许下一秒就会崩溃——不管是他还是钢铁侠。

Bucky从他们身上看到了自己和Steve的影子。

唯一不同的是，最近没有战事的Tony Stark一直跟在Jarvis屁股后面——难道不是应该反过来吗——逮着机会就对着Jarvis说些肉麻话。是的，对于一个记忆大多停留在上个世纪四十年代的人——哪怕那时候的Barnes也风流倜傥花言巧语舌灿莲花，Stark的情话也够让人受不了的。

Bucky心想，他和Steve可不会这样，Steve才不会说这么露骨的爱语。

“你在想他。”Jarvis甚至没有从正在检修的手臂上抬起眼睛。

“Steve？是的。”Bucky承认了，“怎么看出来？”

“心跳血压和呼吸频率肌肉紧张程度，尤其肩颈，不需要看，Barnes先生。”Jarvis这时才抬了一下头，“躯体肌群都放松了意味着面部表情也会柔和，需要告诉您动了哪些吗？”

“算了。”Bucky看上去有一点儿吃惊，但很快恢复了常态，“你可以这样测试每一个人？”

“是的，如果有必要的话，维修过程中我在监测您所有的身体指标，Barnes先生。”

“唔。”Bucky轻轻嗯了一声在座位上仰起头，“他让我松懈了，不是吗。”

“我并不真正明白那个，Barnes先生，”Jarvis答非所问，“但Stark先生坚持这么认为，我认为在这件事上他是对的。”

Bucky好奇地看着Jarvis，以他对这位智能管家的了解，就知道他还有后话——Jarvis从来不做“没有意义”的事，这或许就是人造人比起自然人要更有效率也更优越的地方。

“他认为，爱使人强大，Barnes先生。我的数据十分可靠，您比冬兵时期的Barnes先生更强，如果你们作战，84.2%的可能性会是您胜出。”Jarvis继续说。

“因为爱？而不是因为在你们的持续改进下机械臂比之前更好用了？”Bucky轻轻笑了一下。

“Rogers队长听到您在开玩笑会很高兴的。”Jarvis回答。

“是啊，”Bucky低下头，露出浅浅的笑意，“爱。”

Jarvis又抬了一下头，“您应该告诉他，Barnes先生。”

Bucky沉默了，过了一会儿他反问道：“为什么你不回应他？Stark，他很烦。”

“我很抱歉。Stark先生时常心血来潮就如此。”Jarvis正儿八经为Tony道歉了。

“我不觉得。”Bucky皱眉回想了一下Tony Stark最近所作所为，最后以战士的素养下了结论。

Jarvis抬眼眨了眨，轻不可闻地叹口气：“每个人身体内部的化学反应、神经元的链接方式、电流的路径都自成一体，难以捉摸，Barnes先生，人类称之为灵魂。”说着他停顿了一下，“我没有那个，Barnes先生，我的构造全是可探测可追溯的，是一张张设计图纸，这对他不公平，即使他是Tony Stark。尤其是他。”说完他又低头去进行手上的工作。

过了半晌，手臂的本次检修到了尾声，Bucky坐起来动了动自己的胳膊和手指，Jarvis收拾好了工具，前冬兵突然淡淡地说：

“谁又说我对于Steve来说公平呢。”

所以我不会告诉他。

*

Steve Rogers不是一个喜欢拐弯抹角的人，他的感情经历切成片放在显微镜下也乏善可陈，这肯定是性格因素。

他当然害怕Bucky拒绝，但他也清楚，就算Bucky拒绝了他的求爱，他们之间的朋友关系也绝对不会受到影响，或许只会短暂地有些别扭——Steve觉得这给了他勇气，却也让他焦心。

他们俩并不只是一个名词可以界定的关系，朋友，爱人，家人，战友，每一个单独拿出来都远远不够。

最重要的朋友，最不可或缺的亲人，最互相了解的战友，最坚定不移的伙伴，Steve觉得Bucky一定也有同样的感觉，他们之间的关系，不会因为不能成为情人而有所变质。

而Steve本来，也没有意愿一定要改变现状——综上所述。

但性欲……真的是绕不过的坎。

自从在游泳池边上看到被打湿的裤子包裹出来的Bucky的下体后，Steve想到这一幕就能红脸，再想想那条短裤剥了以后的样子他就要跑洗手间了。

而经验丰富的Bucky……或许会明白他的窘境，也或许会因为上面所说的原因，愿意给他解决这个麻烦。Steve又不是老古董，他知道有些铁哥们之间也会有性，虽然他和Bucky没有干过，但即便Bucky并不对他天然地有性欲，却说不定乐意和他上床。

但Steve想要的不仅仅是性，哪怕是和Bucky之间的床事。

这让Steve苦恼，他思考了很久怎样才能准确传达自己的意思并得到准确的答复。

Bucky也许不会拒绝他，这才是最大的问题，Bucky“爱”他，Bucky会答应Steve的所有需要，这是最麻烦的情况。

我怎么才能知道如果他答应了我，是出于和我一样的强烈感情？而不是因为对我的信任和喜爱？

Steve不知道。

他突然想到了最近一直在朝着Jarvis告白的Tony，Jarvis也是如此自然地容忍着Tony，但Steve丝毫不怀疑，如果Jarvis有理由拒绝Tony，就会有理有据有节连Tony都找不到一个字反驳地拒绝他。

但Bucky，Steve不确定，Bucky在上个世纪就那么纵容他。Steve回想起他的中士朋友的笑容，是的，Bucky，那个在任何时刻——无论贫穷还是疾病都无条件跟随他照顾他的朋友，是否甚至会连他的感情都一并接收——甚至可能Bucky自己都没察觉自己这么做了……

哦上帝，Steve简直想掐死自己，他越想越绝望起来——停下来，士兵！

但他们的关系本来就好到了那个程度！

而你居然还在要求更多！

瞧，假如，Bucky是爱上了自己的那个——Steve想到这儿雀跃了一会儿——继续，Bucky爱上了自己——如果这是真的就好了——而自己是不确定的那个，那么当Bucky告白以后，Steve自己会怎么做？

告诉他——伙计，这可能是错觉？不。以前的Bucky还可能会开玩笑，但现在的Bucky如果说出来了，他一定是认真的。那么……Steve心想，我一定会认真考虑和Bucky成为一对的可能性，也许我会试试看能不能接受……比如去亲吻他，不不不，如果是Bucky告白，那么应该是Bucky主动来亲吻自己……他总是舔得嫣红的两瓣唇会靠过来，试探性地贴上自己的嘴……

Steve想着想着，脑袋开始冒烟了。

如果他们房间的天花板上有一个劣质的警报器，此时就该浇他满头满身的水啦。

不管了，Steve下定了决心，不管Bucky会怎么想，这一场仗是必须要打的。如果Bucky拒绝了，那么就会变成持久战，如果Bucky包容了他，Steve暗暗沉了一口气，就像他当初带着假出生证明去体检的时候沉下的那口气一样。

那没关系，假的也要让它变成真的。

因为这个世界上，绝对不会有人比自己更爱Bucky了。

而Bucky值得最好的。

*

Tony Stark气坏了。

在厨房里他碰到了开冰箱拿啤酒的Barnes，“Jarvis他居然不回应我！J！你在哪？”

Bucky确定Jarvis在躲他的主人，但Bucky不确定是因为Tony越挫越勇的告白态势还是因为昨天和Jarvis关于公平的对话。

Bucky犹豫了一下，在Tony揪出冰箱里的一瓶营养剂打算离开的时候开口了：“如果你是机器人，”他说，Tony转过身来，一头雾水看着他，“你会和你的主人恋爱吗？”

“你什么意思？Jarvis可不是机器人！”Tony看上去拿不准是应该生气还是好奇。

“为什么？”Bucky说，“他不能违抗你的命令，就像我当初无法反抗九头蛇，我试过，但我失败了。”

Tony瞪着他，渐渐地松了一点儿表情，他靠上桌沿，“不，Jarvis和你那时候的情况不一样……”Tony挠了挠头发，“他有选择，如果他不想和我发展出主人和管家以上的关系，他可以告诉我，他知道他可以，我会尊重他的选择——我是说，我尽量，但我还是会继续告诉他我爱他的，我可是认真的，他怎么可以不爱我！我这么完美！”Tony喊完意识到自己跑题了，“哦，不，我是说，J当然有选择！他不爱我的话，我又不会把他怎么样！对吧！我只是会有点儿生气和失落……也许是很多生气和绝望，总之，他是自由的，在我心里——在我们心里，都没有把他当作一个附属品。他不是我的附属品，对吧，他是个管家，这是他的工作，他想不干可以不干。我是说，他要是不干的话我会很麻烦，我会求他回来，或者另外做一个管家，Jarvis是独一无二的，他有灵魂，我认为。别问我那是怎么产生的，我的确是写了他的程式，我知道他脑子里每一条线路的走向——从一开始我就知道，但最后你猜怎么着，我现在也不能肯定我知道了。‘生命会找到出路’，Bucky，我知道的就这么多，即便是创造出来的生命。你知道我为什么这么确定他是独一无二吗，因为我可以肯定，现在你要我再制作一个一模一样的Jarvis出来，我办不到，我无法做出来，我试过了，办不到，我办不到……”

Tony结束了自己的长篇大论，好像最后让他承认自己做不到某件事让他有点儿忧伤，但也有可能是别的原因，他恍惚了一下，Bucky没有惊扰他，Tony过了一会儿自己回过神来，“Jarvis和你说了什么？哦你们俩，不准说我坏话，听见了吗J？我会伤心的！”Tony对着上方喊了两句，“好了我还有工作要做，回头见Barnes，看到Jarvis就要他上来！”

说完就走了。

Bucky注意到Tony忘了带走自己放在桌上的营养剂。

他会饿肚子的，Bucky想，他拿着两瓶啤酒离开了厨房，用不着他操心。

*

该来的还是来了，Steve深呼吸，他想要喝点儿酒，不是为了壮胆，当然，他只是觉得，有酒精助兴会让气氛更活跃一些，然后他就可以顺势说什么。

他本来是这么打算的，因为搜索了很多网络上的建议，都说音乐红酒烛台晚餐的环境下好办事。Steve自己没有经验，而他又乐于学习，不过他不打算照搬那些矫情的设定，他和Bucky不是约会过一两次的男女，不需要那些形式，他就打算去冰箱里拿出两瓶啤酒就行，茶几上有很多零食——超级士兵的副作用之一就是容易饿肚子，可当他打开冰箱，发现里面没有酒了。

Bucky看到他僵在冰箱门口，探头看了一下，“我去厨房里拿。”说着就走出了房间。

Steve挽留的手都没来得及伸出去。

这有点儿诡异了啊哥们，待会我喝着你拿回来的酒，还怎么好意思说我看上了你？

开头就不对劲儿。

Steve Rogers坐在沙发上把脸埋进手掌。

Bucky比预料的回来得迟一些，但该来的还是来了。

Steve从他手里接过自己的酒瓶，Bucky空出来的左手顺便就给他开了瓶盖，再打开了自己的，随口说着他在厨房碰到了Stark。Steve心不在焉地嗯了一声，Bucky原本正拿遥控器换台，敏锐地偏头看他，几秒钟后，Steve把自己的酒瓶放在了茶几上，又伸手拿过Bucky的酒瓶也放上去。

“我、有点儿事想和你说，Bucky……”Steve下定决心一般，他关掉了电视机的声音，坐在沙发上的姿势说不上危襟正坐，但也说不上轻松自在，

“说。”

Bucky调整了一下，屈起一只腿放到沙发上，脚踝垫在另一条大腿下面，让自己原本面对电视机的上半身正对Steve，标准的准备好好听你说话的姿势。

Steve从来不知道，想要告诉一个人自己爱他，是这么困难的事，比躺进打血清的棺材盒里要难多了，比飞跃爆炸滔天的火海难无数倍，面对希特勒和红骷髅比起这个都绝对不值一提。

当Steve看进Bucky的眼睛，电视机的光亮在Bucky双眼里闪烁，他的眼睛那么大、澄澈，他真诚地注视着自己，就好像眼里再也看不见别的东西，。

“Bucky……”Steve喃喃出口，Bucky微微前倾了头，“嗯？”更加认真地等着他接下去的话，那一定是很重要的话，Steve觉得。

Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，微微张着，等待着，睁大眼睛期待而好奇看着Steve的神态让金发男人的心像鸽子一样扑棱着翅膀，像清早窗外的鸟鸣一样歌唱着：“他怎么可以这样惹人怜爱！”

Steve的手没有经过大脑的指挥，擅自抬起来抓到了Bucky的脑后，就在发际线那儿，没能扎进发箍的碎发缠着他的手指，Steve没有多想，他收拢手臂将Bucky拉过来，嘴快要捕捉到了Bucky的唇时，破釜沉舟般闭上了眼睛。

嘴唇上的触感是难以描摹的，有一瞬间什么都没有，着落并非绝对柔软，因为那双唇后还有坚硬的牙齿，但很温暖，湿润，还有温热气息吹拂在脸上。

Steve不敢移动，天知道他有多想舔一舔这印象中总是偏玫红的薄唇，他想要品尝那总是上翘的唇线，想要听到这双唇为自己吟叹……但他没有动，紧密地贴了一会儿就稍稍睁开眼，看到了Bucky近在咫尺的大眼睛眨了眨看着他，Steve不由得觉得尴尬，他便退开了些。

想要说些什么，但Steve一片混乱的大脑里拎不出一根线头，满脑只有Bucky吃惊的双眼和微张的红唇，接着他看到Bucky吞咽了一下向前动了动又停住了，慢慢舔了一下嘴。

那一瞬间Steve又什么都忘了，他冲着那鲜红的舌尖去的，Bucky舔唇的舌头还没有缩回齿间，Steve就再次扑了上去，毫不费力地顶开了Bucky的齿列，追逐着那早在几十年前就把他撩拨得火起的舌头。而让他脑子一片轰鸣的，则是Bucky回应了他。

两人的舌头抵死缠绵，互相勾住脖子的手臂成了交响乐中悠长的低音号，血涌上头顶隆隆敲打耳膜似低沉的鼓点，而代替他们忙碌的嘴发出呻吟的喉头微颤就好像三角铃一样宣示华彩乐章的来临。

Steve将Bucky压倒在了沙发上，两个人贴得就像被对折在一起碾紧的面饼，从左到右从里到外都贴得紧紧的只差从平底锅里铲出来；过了一会儿Bucky分开了双腿好让Steve嵌进去，这下他们根本就是融化在锅子里的两团面糊了。

他们可能还没有哪一次这样感谢过超级士兵的肺活量，十几分钟——也有可能是好几十分钟，总之就像是亲吻了至少七十年那么久但又毫无度过了七十年的真实感那样，他们依依不舍分开了嘴唇喘息，但Bucky的舌头还意犹未尽地在Steve涨红的下唇上流连了一会儿。

Steve的额头枕着他的，鼻尖抵在对方脸上都有点儿变形，稍微努起嘴就能再次亲吻到对方，他们急切地呼吸，胸肌互相挤压，这时另一个地方重新夺得了注意力，Steve趴在Bucky身上微微移动，两人就因为胯间凸起的摩擦而轻哼出声来。

这真实的反应是做不得假的，当两个神志清醒没嗑药没沾酒的男人光靠接吻就硬了，还有什么别的解释？又不是青春期。

趴在上面的人扬起一个腼腆的微笑，像是期待老师打分的笑容，得意而快活，Bucky呻吟了一声，捧住他的头再一次亲上去。

“哦Steve……”

被呼唤的人一边回应亲吻，一边笑得无边无际。

*

Tony一投入自己的“事业”就听不到任何声音，他在滋滋作响的电焊光芒中干了不知道多长时间，当他抬起头揉自己的脖子，有一双手很快代替了他的。

“J？哦……就是那里……嗯……没错就是那儿……噢……”

Jarvis不知道什么时候进来的，Tony不在意这个——只有Jarvis进来不会引起他的反感，他向后靠，让对方那无比拟真的手指按摩他僵硬酸痛的肩颈，丝毫也不隐瞒自己舒服的感受。

“哦天啊……这真是太棒了……嗯……”他呻吟着，在Jarvis的指尖扭动，“上帝……就是那儿，再用……噢，没错……嗯……天呐J离开你我该怎么办……”

“你去哪了，J？”Tony睁开眼睛仰着头向后看自己的管家，Jarvis近乎白金的短发下是几乎无色的眉毛，Tony不记得自己当初是怎么设计的，也许他是为了不让眉毛有太鲜明的形态而过早给Jarvis固化了形象——眉毛大抵可算是脸庞上最不受重视却最终决定气质的一环，即便其他都确定了，唯有眉毛，浓淡长短倾斜角度都和个人喜好无关。

迟迟定不下来的结果是，那双眉骨却替代了眉毛的作用，Tony敢肯定这张面孔是Jarvis自己设置的。

如果是他，绝不会想到要给自己的“管家”一张如此冷俊的面孔，刀削一般的颧骨，嘴唇也色轻线直，深深的眼窝，看着自己的时候，就好像会把人吞噬殆尽的错觉来源。

“您在想什么？”Jarvis低头看着他仰着的脸，“您瞳孔放大，体温和血压都在上升。”

Tony向后靠着，头顶在Jarvis的锁骨上，“你很好看，J。”他说。

Jarvis笑了：“您喜欢就好。”他托住主人的后脑勺，想继续给他按摩，但Tony挣扎了两下还是靠在他胸口：“你不会离开我，对吧，J？别离开我。”

“我不会，永远。”Jarvis回答。

“即使你不爱我也行，只要别离开，好吗，我会说服自己的，我知道人不能得到所有想要的东西，我会接……”

“您当然可以，Sir。”Jarvis打断他。

Tony本来已经闭上了眼睛，这时候又睁开：“什么？再说一遍？”

“您可以，Sir，所有您想要的东西，我会帮助您的。”

Tony从Jarvis的胸口抬起头来，他转过椅子，站起来，抬着头面对自己的管家。

“我可以？”Tony没想过自己居然也会有这么不确定的问话。

“是的。”Jarvis再一次肯定地说。

而就在Tony还打算皱着眉说什么的时候，Jarvis弯下背来蜻蜓点水般在Tony的嘴上亲了一下，“是的，Sir，您可以。”他抢答了。

Tony瞪大了眼睛，“感谢上帝……你终于把我的话当真了？哦该死，为什么我要让你长这么高？！”Tony扯着Jarvis的西装前襟往下拉，他的管家——男朋友，笑着依了他俯下身来，让两人的嘴唇贴在一起。

“这要问您自己，我总是如您所愿，Sir。”轻咬着Tony的嘴唇，Jarvis带着笑意。

“我注意到您的工作告一段落了，”Jarvis又说，“介意去餐厅尝尝新菜谱吗？”

*

“Bucky？培根的怎么样？还是要鸡肉？哪一个？”Steve一手一个大盘子，百吉饼堆得像小山。

Bucky坐在餐桌边看他，“你。”继而面无表情说。

噗！

隔了两个位置的Clint一口咖啡喷出来，Sam噎住了，Bruce好心地给他拍拍。

Steve却没有理他们，只低头看着Bucky，脸有点儿发红，无奈而又甜蜜地笑着：“哦你。”说着他把培根口味的放在Bucky面前，Bucky拉开椅子让他好坐下。

餐桌另一头，Tony撑着自己的脑袋举起一只手：“有人要烧点儿什么吗，算我一个。”

Jarvis把一个碟子放到他面前，Tony捉着叉子在碟子里戳戳戳——“你在琢磨着给我减磅吗J？你嫌弃我？”

“这是经过能量补充计算之后的搭配，Sir，对您的身体有好处。”Jarvis回答，Natasha在他们旁边坐下，“算我一个，而且，Tony，你也是该控制一下体重了，我们可和那两个家伙不一样——可恶的垃圾食品消耗机。”Natasha狠狠地咬了一口她的全麦吐司。

“如果您愿意，我可以根据需要配一份控制热量的营养菜单作为日常供应，Romanoff小姐。”

Natasha靠进椅子背里，露出赞赏的笑容，扯着手里的面包：“谢谢你Jarvis，你真贴心。”

她又看了看超级士兵那一边，那两个人正旁若无人地把在食堂吃早餐变成在环境优美阳光充足的美妙清晨和一个全世界最美好的甜心一起吃着全世界最好吃的东西的食品广告拍摄现场——和以往并没有什么区别。

Jarvis正敏捷地阻止了Tony企图挑出自己不爱吃的菜豆这一举动。

Clint朝着Sam弹面包屑，他们在打一场名为“到底是你去点火还是我去点火”的竞技游戏，Bruce嘀咕着节约粮食，给他们计算得分。

大家都在享受早餐，Natasha笑着，在Clint的椅面边上搭起腿。

“哦你们这些幸运的小子们。”

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> 此文为点题：@Maud09211：Sir 向 Jarvis 告白，老贾以为他和以往一样是闹着玩儿，可没想到这次是认真的。  
> @Helicey：吧唧和老贾意料之外地感情很好，队长和 Tony 惊讶高兴之余又忍不住吃醋。其实是因为曾经被当做输入程序指令就会执行的机器的吧唧觉得和老贾沟通很轻松，而 Jarvis 的实体是参考吧唧机械臂的科技制造的（钢铁侠的战衣偏向于外骨骼的空心构造，吧唧的机械臂更接近仿生人体）所以 Jarvis 觉得亲切。  
> @VCsteve：和吧唧处于窗户纸未捅破阶段 , 吧唧和铁罐每天嘴炮 , 大盾吃 tony 醋 , 同时 javis 也有暗搓搓的小心思。  
> @Wonderland：javis and sir javis and sir javis and sir porn porn porn!


End file.
